


Harry Potter and Percy Jackson One Shots

by Kimberly13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly13/pseuds/Kimberly13
Summary: Just a bunch of OC x character one shots. Sometimes romantic sometimes platonic. Don’t like don’t read.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I won’ post the first one shot until tomorrow so keep an eye out for that.


	2. Memories of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is feeling a bit homesick and the tri decide to cheer her up a bit.

It was lunch time at Hogwarts. Meaning that the Great Hall is filled with chatter and clattering of plates. I didn't put anything on my plate. In fact I look in distaste at all the potato, meat, and other British food. Now don't get me wrong, it's all good, but after a few months of eating this food I've gotten a bit homesick for my Mexican food.  
At Camp Half-Blood we had different nationalities and so every day we eat food from a different culture. One day it's be Indian, another Mexican, and even just a day filled with healthier American food. It's just a small way of making all of us a bit less homesick. But here at Hogwarts it's all traditional British food. And I can only go so long before I'm sick of all this.  
I only put little potato on my plate and eat it. I don't touch anything else at the table. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were starting to notice. I honestly didn't care as I was more concern about how much potato I would need to eat every day to not get malnutrition. As I was finish with the calculations Hermione spoke up, "Is something wrong Kim?"  
I shake my head. "Are you sure?" Ron asked next.  
I again shake my head. "Yeah Kim are you sure? Lunch is just about over and you've barely eaten anything." Harry finishes.  
I shrug. "I've been a bit homesick. I mean this is the very first time I won't be seeing my family for more than a few weeks. And I'm also getting tired of the food. Don't get me wrong it's all good, but I miss the Mexican food I grew up with."  
They of course look concern. "Don't worry about me guys. It's fine really." I don't let them say anything as I walk to the Room of Requirements to train for a bit.  
A few weeks later and they more or less drop the matter. All though throughout the week went by with Hermione, Ron, and Harry asking what my favorite foods. One Saturday Hermione linked arms with me and almost dragged me to the lake.  
When we get there Neville, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were waiting under my favorite tree with a picnic basket in the middle of them. I raise my eyebrow at this. "What's all this guys?"  
"We've all noticed how homesick you've been, more so than all of us." Neville explained.  
"So we made a little something for you as a little thank you from all of us." George finished.  
I nod and sit down on the blanket. Ron and Hermione take out the food. I notice that it's tamales, concha, and Mexican hot chocolate. Hermione splits the food evenly.  
When I take the first bite of my tamale I couldn't help but sigh. It's been so long since I've eaten one. "Merlin thank you guys for this. But one question: how did you guys manage this?"  
Hermione smirks and shrugs, "That's for us to know, now quiet down and enjoy your food."


	3. A Gift Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gives the trio a special gift at the end of their first year.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were on the train back home from our first year at Hogwarts. In our little carriage is full of chatter and candy wrappers. Scabbers is resting on my lap.  
Half way through the ride I stand up and get my trunk. I take out a package. I put my trunk back up and sit down. "I made something for us all to wear. I know that Hermione and Harry already know what these are, so I'm going to explain this to you Ron since it's more of a Muggle thing."  
I hand out the bracelets. Hermione is colored purple with a knot then 'Mione on it written with block letters, a knot then word blocks spelling Ron, a knot then word blocks spelling Harry, and finally word blocks spelling Kim.  
I hand one to Harry. It's colored gold with a knot then his name written in block letters, a knot and Ron written with block letters, than another knot and 'Mione written in block letters, and finally one last knot and my name written in block letters.  
I hand Ron his. His is colored red with a knot then his name, another knot than 'Mione, then another knot than Harry, one last knot with my name. All the names are written in block letters.  
Finally mine is teal. A knot starts with my name, then another knot than Ron, another knot than 'Mione, and one last knot with Harry on it. All written with wooden letters.  
"These are friendship bracelets. I made them myself, I hope you like them. Friendship bracelets are something a friend usually gives to their best friend or best friends to in a sense show their friendship." I explain as we help each other put them on.  
And as an added bonus the bracelets have a light protective spell put on them. I of course did that myself, as I don't want them hurt because of monsters; but it'll also protect them against other things as well.  
"Wow thanks Kim these are beautiful." Hermione smiles.  
"It took me a while to make them, but it's worth it."  
"I agree with Hermione Kim, when did you have the time to make these?" Harry asks next.  
I shrug. "Here and there. But it's really nothing. I made other bracelets for my siblings back home."  
"Yes, but this is the first time you made something for us. I love it by the way." Ron finishes.  
I shrug with a smile.


End file.
